Serene Dungeons
=Serene City Area Dungeons= Your first true port of call in Zentia, Serene City is home to two beginner dungeons: Serene Conquest, designed for five players of levels 10-15, and Monster Cave, designed for five players 15-20. It also houses a high-level dungeon called Serene Infiltration, designed for 5 players of level 60+. Like all dungeons, you may enter them only 5 times per day, but they hold unique rewards. Serene Conquest Speaking to Captor DJ at Fishing Village will allow a party of players to enter the Serene Conquest dungeon. As the first of the dungeon instances in Zentia, Serene Conquest is very straightforward and can be completed by a single player on the lower difficulty levels. Speaking to the Pioneer Crab will provide you with some quests to defeat monsters and bosses in the instance, which provide you with a nice bonus of EXP. If the leader of the party speaks to the Pioneer Crab they can choose the difficulty of the dungeon: easy, normal, or difficult. The difficulty of the dungeon effects the dungeon in the following ways: *Easy : Sean Crab will appear in the dungeon, but will not drop high-class loot. Lord Black Crab will not appear *Normal : Calamus may spawn in the dungeon. It can be gathered by Collectors of level 1 or higher. : Sean Crab will now drop high-class loot, but Lord Black Crab will still not appear *Difficult : Calamus may spawn in the dungeon. It can be gathered by Collectors of level 1 or higher. : Level 20 elite crab mobs and level 19 pirahna mobs will appear in the dungeon in addition to those found in easy and normal modes : All bosses will appear in difficult mode and drop their high-class loot : Five chests with random loot will appear in the cave behind Lord Black Crab Bosses *Ward Crab : Ward Crab is the first miniboss of Serene Conquest, and is a very simple fight. His only skill, a knockdown, can be blocked (look out for him using both his arms to hit you to avoid this knockdown). He can drop teal level gear for level 15-20, and low level skill scrolls. *Sean Crab : Sean Crab is the second miniboss of Serene Conquest. The fight is identical to Ward Crab, except Sean Crab hits harder and has more HP. On normal difficulty and higher, Sean Crab will drop a low-level skill scroll and may drop one of the following high-class loot: :Glassy Stripe Belt :Shallow Stripe Belt :Silk Belt :Green Thread Belt *Lord Black Crab : Lord Black Crab is the final boss of Serene Conquest. He is surrounded by mobs, but they can be pulled individually without aggroing the boss, which is recommended if you are solo. The fight is identical to the previous two, except once again he hits harder and has more HP. In addition, he has high knockdown and stun resistance. Lord Black Crab will drop a low level skill scroll, and has a chance of dropping up to two items from the following list and/or Sean Crab's list above: :Glassy Stripe Pants :Shallow Stripe Pants :Silk Pants :Green Thread Pants :Dubhe Keen Sword :Merak Wrought Brass Hammer :Aliath Cam Wooden Sword :Phecda Ancient Wooden Staff Monster Cave Bosses *Butler Fowler : Butler Fowler is the first miniboss of Monster Cave. He is supported by one ranged Cave Boy (the Cave Boy that patrols to his left can be pulled separately), which should be killed first. Butler Fowler is much easier with ranged DPS in the group, although he is still quite easy even with a melee-heavy group. Butler Fowler's only special attack is to charge directly forward, which will knock down anyone close to him and deal minor damage. After he charges Fowler will be stunned for a few seconds, allowing you to wail on him without recourse. : For optimal DPS, it pays to tank him close to a wall with Fowler facing it, so his charge will be shorter and melee won't have to run as far to get some DPS onto him before the next charge. Butler Fowler will drop an Order Whistle (for a quest) and a leave behind a chest containing random loot. *Thin Fox Wife/Fat Fox Wife : Although technically not bosses, these encounters deserve a special mention. In two of the side alcoves of the Monster Cave are the Thin Fox Wife and the Fat Fox Wife. They are rivals, and defeating one will turn the other and her guards friendly toward you. The fights are simple: when the Wife is attacked two maid adds will be summoned, which are easily taken care of. The wife you did not kill will reward you if you speak to her, and give you access to her chest containing the Fine Brocade for a quest. If you are making multiple runs of the dungeon, it pays to kill one first and then the other on the next run, as they will both offer you rewards. *Taoist Boy : The evil Taoist Boy is the second real miniboss in Monster Cave. Though the Taoist Boy is accompanied by two weasel maids they can be pulled separately from the boss with a ranged attack if the puller runs far enough away. The Taoist is a fairly standard fight, although if you do not kill him fast enough he will raise his sword and begin to channel electricity. At this point, the melee DPS and tank must dodge backward (shift key by default) until they are out of range of the AoE or they will suffer massive damage and quite possibly die. If you are soloing with the aid of the NPC's, it is imperative that you throw all you have at him before he starts to channel his AoE or your NPCs will likely be killed by his lightning. : The evil Taoist will drop a skill scroll, a piece of set armor for VG/RW or BW/MS, and if you did not bring any of the NPC's to aid you he may drop a random (rare) class blue item. : ' *Sidney Huang : Sidney is the final boss of Monster Cave. Right after the Taoist Boy falls, Sidney Huang will appear. You have a few seconds to run back toward the entrance of the dungeon if your party is hurting from the previous fight to heal and mana up. It is important to remember that by pulling aggro on Sidney will also aggro any Brassy Beaters and Cave Boys left alive in the instance, so it pays to clear them all out before you take on Sidney unless you are very confident or overleveled. : Sidney will start the fight by fearing a random person. If the DPS is too low, he may fear another person later in the fight, though most groups will be able to shift him into his second phase before then. His other first-phase attack is to cast a 3-way fireball directly in front and to both his front diagonals. These fireballs will damage anyone they hit in their path and will land a certain distance away from him, leaving a fire patch that will damage anyone standing in them. This can be avoided by the healers and DPS by either standing behind Sidney or correctly judging the angle of his shots and standing between them. He will also use a weak aoe push-back attack to his front which will displace the tank, so the DPS and healers should be ready to move if they find themselves in a position where they might get hit by fireballs or his frontal pushback after the tank regains aggro. : After he hits around 30% health, Sidney will create a green, toxic cloud around him and run around randomly, leaving behind the gas cloud along his path and knocking over anyone he runs into. The gas cloud will deal minor damage to anyone standing in it, but otherwise this attack is merely an annoyance. Before taking his final blow, Sidney will summon a few small henchmen to avenge him, which are easily dealt with after Sidney is killed. : Sidney will drop a skill scroll, a piece of set armor for DR/DE or SL/FM, one Sidney's Love Jade (a bound trash item worth 5 silver), and a Stained Altitude Jade quest item for everyone in the party that has not completed the Jade's quest. If no NPC's are taken, he may also drop a random (rare) class blue item. : ' Serene Infiltration under construction